chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Leene Square
} Leene Square is a location that in . It appears in the Present, north of the city, Truce, on the West Continent. It occupies the location which was once Truce Canyon in the Middle Ages and a Gate connects Leene Square with that past location. At the start of the game, the Millennial Fair has started, bringing in the equivalent of Guardia's new year, and everyone from Truce (and quite likely Porre as well due to people moving across Zenan Bridge) is out celebrating. Festooned across the stony plaza are brightly-colored awnings, delicious baskets of fruits and candy, and even a "Prehistoric" concert is featured here. Keeping true to the carnival-mentality, there are many fun "mini-games" that are able to be played. Story Millennial Fair Upon entering the area, the player can talk to Melchior, who at this point in the game is considered nothing more than an equipment manufacturer. Crono can purchase the Bronze Blade and Silver Sword from him. Crono decides to head north to the centerpiece of the square, Leene's Bell. At Leene's Bell, he accidentally bumps into Marle, at which point the bell begins to ring. Legend has it: when two people who are fated to meet finally do meet, the bell will ring. Crono checks on Marle to make certain she's okay; he then retrieves her Pendant for her, which was knocked off as they bumped into each other. Introducing themselves, they decide to pair up and continue to explore the fair. After a while, Crono and Marle learn that Lucca's invention is ready at the north end of the square. First, Marle stops for candy. Then, heading to the north-most part of the fair, Crono tests out Lucca's Telepod. Excited, Marle volunteers herself to try the device second, but when she steps on, her Pendant flares up and she is sucked into a Gate. Allegedly, this Gate opened due to an system overload with the Telepod. This gate, geographically at the same location as Truce Canyon in 600 A.D., is reactivated seconds later when Crono grabs the Pendant and heads out to rescue Marle. Sometime later, Lucca travels through the Gate using a Gate Key. After the events in the past, the trio arrives at the Telepod again. Lucca goes back home; Crono escorts Marle out of Leene Square and returns her home, to Guardia Castle. Mini Games Instead of the standard currency of Guardia, upon successfully completing a Minigame, Crono will receive Silver Points. A maximum of 200 Silver Points can be accumulated altogether, at any given time. Silver Points can be exchanged for currency at the tent immediately northwest of Leene's Bell. This is an easy way to gain money in the first part of the game. *''Fighting Gato'' – The player can fight Gato, gaining 10 Experience and 1 Tech Point each time the player wins. In addition, 15 Silver Points will be awarded. Gato is located one screen to the left of Leene's Bell. *''Chugging Soda'' – The player can "chug" down soda, gaining 5 Silver Points each time 8 cups of soda are consumed. This is located on the same screen as Leene's Bell and is to the southeast of the Bell, down the steps. The player can quickly amass 200 Silver Points here using a turbo controller (setting the A button on turbo and holding up so the player continually talks to the man to start the game). *''Racing'' – The races are on! Between the races, the player can pick which of the four "racers" will win. Doing so gets net an easy 20 Silver Points. Helping promote their nominee, the player can block the racers by simply walking in front of them. Some non-player characters will suggest possible winners for the next race, though no pattern has emerged on whether any are right (or how often they are right). *''Tough Man Contest'' – The player can test their strength at this event by hitting a level and hoping the tiny piece of metal strikes the bell atop the ladder. 1 Silver Point is awarded for each successful bell ring. Moonlight Parade The festivities in Leene Square come to a close with the Moonlight Parade. Several endings for Crono Trigger display the characters here. One such ending depicts the King Guardia XXXIII, replacing Leene's Bell with a newer version to commemorate the peace wrought by his daughter and her friends. The party abandons him as he attempts to hang the bell. Due to its weight, he is stuck holding it up indefinitely. Trivia * At the start of the game, the shopkeeper who normally tends the store in the building labeled "Market" is in a stall during the Fair. He also has a friend helping him sell armor/items. Category:Chrono Trigger Locations Category:Present Locations